


Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes

by jaeminsshi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Autumn, M/M, Seasons!AU, Spring, Summer, Winter, also kisses and smooches, bc they're so cute these days uwu, but there ARE, implied nomin, implied renhyuck, the 00 line as seasons, they're all platonic boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeminsshi/pseuds/jaeminsshi
Summary: Donghyuck is summer, Renjun is autumn, Jeno is winter and Jaemin is spring — they are so different but each has their own beauty.





	Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes

**Author's Note:**

> this inspired by the prompt made by [sailorkuns at twitter](https://twitter.com/sailorkuns/status/1037873201680973825) and i may have already made [a thread of this](https://twitter.com/nanajaemins/status/1038402818242011137) in twitter, but i also wanted to write this fully and elaborate more so here it is. enjoy!

 

 

 

_Donghyuck is the summer_ , because he is the embodiment of the sun itself. Golden, burning, yet free and so much alive. Summer is when everyone goes to the beach, the sand and waves, to get the kissed by the sun and get a tan. Because the tan might fade, but the memories will last forever. 

 

Summer is about camp, of campfire songs and stories, of roasted marshmallows and huddles in front of the camp fire at night. He loves how he is the start and end of the school year, he loves the festivals left and right, he loves how everyone eats ice creams and watermelons, and he laughs at how adults would whine for him to stop being so hot, but at the same time they would go for trips and spontaneous drives.

 

Donghyuck brings out the fireflies and clear skies where one could lie down and count the stars at night and find the summer triangle. Donghyuck would sing and hum and you could hear the loud cicadas and the soft whispers of the waves and wind chimes.   

 

He blazes day by day, because summer is when you go crazy and people won't mind, because summer is when you fall in love and you know it will be the best, for summer stories and love are the ones you won't forget.

 

Donghyuck loves it when everybody loves him, he loves seeing everyone out and basking at him, he loves all of the praises and fun he brings around.

 

But he loves chasing after Renjun after months of shining around, Renjun who is almost the opposite of him (because Jeno is), he loves chasing the colors of Renjun, so once he catches him, he hugs him so tight despite the protests, and kisses the back of his neck one last time in an August morning, before he collapses and goes in a deep slumber. Renjun shakes his head and drapes over a blanket of fallen leaves over Donghyuck, he fondly pecks the summer as he smiles one last time before going out.

 

_Renjun who is the autumn_ , his season is as beautiful as he is, all hazel and copper and calm. Renjun who loves his myriads of colors, but would settle for brown and orange and the colors of October, he loves the falling of the red leaves off the trees, when people rakes it to a pile but silly children would run and jump on it, making a mess again but the irreplaceable laughter of everyone resonates. He loves how everything is turning crisp with his touch, loves how everything is chilly because of him, he smiles and knows it's the last warm smile the earth would be graced upon. 

 

He giggles as everyone pulls out their comfy and cozy sweaters and warm socks, the smell of pumpkin pies, the blotch of coffee stains and of perfect books to read. He loves how he comes out and everything is peace and wonderful so he paints every autumn lovely and beautiful in return, he's grateful how everyone loves the beauty of his season, but he knows that everything and anything has to let go and fall.

 

Besides, he loves setting down after months beside Jeno, interlacing their fingers and he pokes at the others’ cheeks, he's grateful for all of the praises that everybody says for him, but he would always tell how he finds the winter so breathtaking it hurts, and then Jeno wakes up blinking at Renjun, he smiles and his eyes turn into crescents and Renjun falls slowly asleep with a smile, Jeno sees their interlaced fingers and squeezes the others’ hand one last time as he brings the back of Renjun's hand to him and kisses it, he snuggles for a bit and then steps out, Jeno sniffles, and a sudden gush of cold breezes over and everything turns into white.

 

_Jeno is the winter_ , quiet and ethereal like his snowflakes, and when he passes by, everything will turn into white and blue and beautiful, but on some days he tends to be cruel and cold, for one needs to know and appreciate that the winter both bring the beauty and the worst of the earth. He's the only one that can bear and do it.

 

He loves how each day passes swiftly and the nights are long and cold and people would cuddle and make hot chocolates in the morning or stay on bed for more minutes of warmth, he loves how December comes and everything would be merry and cheery and Christmas lights, trees, decors and snow fills over the world, the gray winter days would be filled with comfort and warmth.

 

There's magic with winter, you hate that you love it so much, and Jeno understands that. He brings the cold so everyone would remember that they are not alone, one way or another there is still warmth.

 

Jeno loves it when everyone then remembers about the rest and joy his season brings, he loves how everyone is ecstatic about winter holidays, how the kids love Christmas and presents and how everyone drops everything to come back and celebrate the holiday season to their home.

 

Home. Jeno thinks about home for months as he freezes and breezes through everything and he counts the days off for him to come back to his home, to Jaemin.

 

Jeno kisses Jaemin as the last days of winter goes by, soft & pliant at first, and then he melts with every kiss, every single one, but he doesn't mind, for it is almost time when everything needs to flourish and bloom once again, it is time for Jaemin to bring back the life and greens, it's time for Jeno to sleep again, so he kisses Jaemin sweet and long one last time, whispering - “wake up my morning dew” - before he sees those pretty eyes flutter open and that smile that fully melted his cold away, Jaemin, in return, holds and kisses Jeno one last time before March begins.

 

_Jaemin is the spring_ , he is the happiness and fairness after the long winter nights, he smiles and everything comes back to life, he skips and dances and the flowers and trees bloomed again and all is pretty, he is the fresh air, the light and warmth of sunshine that everyone looks forward to, he is the growth and the change of the world, he is the new beginning.

 

He loves how everyone is happy to see and feel his love again, he loves how everyone looks forward to him because of the blossoming cherry trees, because of spring cleaning and lovin'. Jaemin chuckles at those who blames him for the pollens, but he still loves them, so he brings out the best of his love and spread the greens and colors of the flowers again. And while everything is brown, orange and red to Renjun, Jaemin colors the world with green, yellow and violet. 

 

He’s fond to see the replacement of thick coats and boots to shorts and flip flops, it's the season for hiking the beautiful mountains, of picnics and walk in the parks at day and parties and fireworks when the night falls down. There are days that it would rain, the drizzle and pitter-patter of raindrops on the earth, he insists the world needs a little rain from time to time, because the sunshine would be brighter after it.

 

Jaemin loves to be around, but he loves hugging donghyuck back to life more, because he knew that the other likes it too, if not a bit too much, and so he does. Donghyuck stirs into life again, he felt Jaemin's warmth to his chest and he pulls the other closer before kissing the top of his head, Jaemin beams and rolls off of him and drifts into another slumber.

 

Summer smiles as the spring gives way to him once more.

 

The seasons change, and the four of them take turns on it. The world would change but their rhythm and affinity would never be. They will be there as long as we live, the season comes and goes, we love and we go, Donghyuck, Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin would still be there, four perfect movements in harmony, _unending._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from seasons of love by rent
> 
> talk to me at twitter [@nanajaemins](https://twitter.com/nanajaemins/) or send me messages at my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/nanajaemins).  
> have a nice day and thank you for reading! ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧


End file.
